


The Vanishing Year

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: comment_fic, Father/Son Incest, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Sexual Content, Top John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, John/Dean, John knows the boy is not Mary - but one night a year, his anniversary with Mary, he decides it doesn't matter





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



There is warm light pouring in through the cheap motel shades, enlightening the bed with the delicate, golden shine of the setting sun. Dean knows what is coming, what darkness brings for him. He is all too familiar with it by now. 

It has become a yearly custom, this thing amongst him and his dad. This thing they do in the dark that has no name which they don’t discuss thereafter. John comes to him every night on this day of heartbreak; he climbs on the bed, as naked as Dean is, his eyes sadly pleading and his fingers urgently touching Dean’s delicate, ivory, freckled skin. 

John’s kisses are feather soft, almost teasing and ticklish to makes Dean laugh softly, which warms John’s splintered heart. His lips soft and tender when he leans in to kiss his son, and Dean doesn’t turn away from his father, but instead, welcomes him with an understanding heart and a kind smile that is so much like his mother’s. 

Dean opens his body to the thrusting and twisting, the deep rhythmic pumping of strong hips. His fingers knot in the sheets as John moves faster, sweat dripping from his forehead as he breathes deeply, gasping roughly. Dean’s legs come up around John’s waist, locking tight as his father comes apart, his hands soothing down his spine and feeling John shudder as he gasp breathy moans. 

The room becomes warmer as John’s hips buck restlessly, the pleasure swarming his body as he breaks in shattered shards of pleasure and lust, and Dean moans at the thickness inside him, the slight burn of the stretch as his father comes. A hand circles his arching flesh, tugs, twisting, bringing him to the edge; he bites his lip to keep silent as he comes, shaking as warmth flows between their bellies. His heart hurts, aches, when he hears his father softly whisper “Mary…” 

They stay together for a while, not speaking or moving, but bathing in the afterglow. The heat and pleasure lingers, tingling through Dean’s body and makes his belly clench and when he breathes deeply, the pungent scent of sex swarms around him in a cocoon. John’s fingers brush through Dean’s longer than normal blond hair, the silky strands flowing almost to his shoulders, kept long for the comfort of his father. 

When John kisses him good night and leaves the room, Dean slips from the bed and into the bathroom. The hot water cascades over him and trickles down his spine and he closes his eyes, letting the water clean him. 

Over the sound of the water drip, drip, dripping, he doesn’t hear his father in the next room sobbing, crying out for the women he lost all those years ago. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/287873.html?thread=54138497#t54138497)


End file.
